


Home for the Holidays

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Bottom Noctis, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Noctis returns to the Citadel for winter break, and to his secret relationship with his dad. (Kinkmeme fill)





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7573550#cmt7573550
> 
> Noctis is 16 in this. (I headcanon the age of consent in Lucis as 16. Not that it really matters for a fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

 

 

 

School let out early on the last day of term before the winter break. As dreary as winter was, there would be many things to look forward to: the festival of light, the winter solstice night, and then the New Year. Customs had evolved somewhat over the centuries, but the Draconalia was still one of the most significant public holidays on the Lucian calendar. The royals had their role to play in public with the rites at the Temple of Bahamut, but in private they would celebrate the solstice modestly.  
  
Noctis continued stuffing clothes into his suitcase, while considering if he should pack up his console too, and which games to take. When Ignis arrived, Noctis was sitting on the living room floor surrounded by game cases, sorting them into piles of varying importance. Ignis took one look at him, sighed.   
  
"You do realize the winter break is only two weeks? And I know your school sets holiday assignments. Also, the end of term exams…"   
  
Noctis groaned and hid his face behind the Tekken 6 case. "I knowwww. But it's so boring at home—I mean, the Citadel."   
  
"Oh? I didn't hear you complain last time you stayed there," Ignis teased.   
  
Noctis blushed, recalling that summer holiday and how much of it he'd spent in bed. He prayed to the Astrals that Ignis didn't know (or even suspect) the full reason. But it was true that those times of the year were when he could actually spend quality time with his dad. At other times, it was rare for their schedules to allow for more than eating Sunday lunch together.   
  
As Noctis had discovered, he craved so much more. Winter was the perfect time to stay in, snuggle up in bed and stay warm by... his face burned with heat the more he thought about the possibilities, and he quickly refocused on the stacks of games. He could probably survive with only the five games he hadn't finished yet.   
  
It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the Citadel. Noctis started unpacking, or rather he dumped his bags in his old room, and then sprawled across the bed to take a rest. By now it always felt rather strange to stay at the Citadel. He'd gotten used to living on his own over the past year, but he supposed he wouldn't be able to so forever. Maybe only until he graduated high-school.  
  
Noctis's city apartment was totally modern, and all the furniture had been brand new, but in the Citadel he was steeped in the history of the entire Lucis Caelum dynasty. Right now he was dozing on the ornate four-poster canopy bed he'd loved so much as a kid, because his dad had let him decorate the canopy with glow-in-the-dark stickers—the thing was at least 200 years old. There were the carved wall panels he'd gotten into so much trouble for scribbling on when he was a toddler; paintings everywhere of ancestors from the main family line, as well as countless distant relatives, and their relatives.   
  
It had been a rather fantastical place for a lonely child to grow up in, but so much history also felt oppressive the older he got. A vault for the precious Crystal, a gilded cage for the bearer of the Ring. And one day—probably too soon—that burden and responsibility would be all his.   
  
A slow familiar gait nearing his room shook Noctis out of his gloomy thoughts, and he pushed himself up to go open the door.   
  
"Ah, there you are, Noctis," Regis said, smiling. "Ignis informed me of your arrival. Come out into the conservatory for tea, my dear."   
  
"Hey, dad." Noctis hugged Regis close, vaguely distressed by the fact that he was almost taller than his father. But the scent of his hair and clothes was familiar as ever, and deeply comforting to return to. This truly had the feeling of 'home'. They both grunted as they squeezed the air out of each other in a tight hug, and then laughed together.   
  
"I'm so pleased to have you home," Regis said, brushing the hair back from Noctis's face.  
  
"Yeah, good to be home. How're you feeling?"   
  
Regis waved away Noctis's look of concern. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. Same as ever really. Well, my heart is gladder now that you're here, darling. Come on, there are already eggnog and brandy-snaps aplenty thanks to Clarus."   
  
They walked arm-in-arm down to the conservatory, where it felt more like spring than winter. The Wall of course kept the Crown City more temperate than the rest of the region, but it couldn't stop the shorter days and general drop of temperature.   
  
Dinner at the Citadel was served later than Noctis was used to, and he had to dress in something nicer than jeans and t-shirt. He had been hoping for a simple informal dinner, just with his dad. But it was the start of the holidays, so the whole 'family' was there to share a meal. Something they did so rarely. The Amicitias, Ignis, and of course Cor. At least Noctis got to sit beside his dad during dinner. They didn't talk much, but he liked just listening to Regis's voice beside him.  
  
As the meal was wrapping up, and everyone was finishing their coffee and dessert, Noctis's hand met his dad's under the table, fingers warm and caressing. An unspoken question and answer. Later. Noctis was already full of anticipation. After that the old men went to sit by the fire in the smoking room, even though none of them smoked; and the 'kids' gravitated towards a room with a TV. They lounged around on the big comfy couches, talking while background-watching one of those cheesy holiday movies that repeat every year.   
  
After eleven, they finally tired of that, and everyone slouched off to their own rooms.  
  
Noctis changed for bed, brushed his teeth, but instead of crawling into bed, he headed for the little hidden door in the corner near his bed. He found the catch mechanism with his fingertips, and the panel swung open into a narrow corridor. Moonlight and illumination from the citadel's exterior lights filtered in through small, high roof windows, and it was easy enough for him to make his way through the corridor, and reach another little door. He knocked a short beat, and then opened the door. It was his father's room. The secret passage also opened at a panel near the bed.   
  
"Come in, love," Regis said warmly, reaching a hand out to him from the bed.   
  
Regis was sitting up against a pile of pillows, dressed in his embroidered black silk pyjamas. Only a dimmed lamp by the bedside illuminated the splendid royal suite. That splendor was rather lost on Noctis, who not only had been sneaking to his father's room in the middle of the night since he was a little kid, but cared only for climbing into the big soft bed beside his dad.  
  
Noctis had been indecisive about what to wear, but had opted for simply his usual black boxer-briefs with t-shirt. Also while he'd been in the bathroom, he'd considered quickly getting himself off once, just to take the edge off, but Regis had said that he liked seeing him come so easily and often. Noctis was young and beautiful, Regis liked to remind him fondly.   
  
Regis turned the covers down for him, and Noctis hurriedly stripped naked before snuggling under the blankets. He'd been half hard since getting changed, and blushed hotly as he bared himself in front of his dad. Regis welcomed him into a warm hug, nuzzling into his hair as Noctis buried his face at Regis's chest. Noctis listened to his heartbeat, and felt the warmth of his dad's body seeping through the pyjamas.   
  
It was still awkward at first, Noctis shy with nerves. He shivered and arched his neck to bump his lips against Regis's jaw. The beard was soft and scratchy at once, and Noctis huffed as he propped himself up to kiss Regis's lips. The position made him press against Regis's hip, and he let out a needy moan. Regis stroked over his back, turning their kiss deeper, well beyond a chaste kiss between family.  
  
Along with how awkward Noctis felt simply because Regis was much older and more experienced, it would still take awhile before Noctis shook off the shame and sense of imposing on his father. He knew it was wrong to feel this way; that he was unbelievably spoiled, but he counted his blessings that Regis felt so much love for him, that he hadn't been disgusted and rejected him. Regis always made him feel precious in the short amount of time they could spend together.   
  
Noctis knew from the beginning it was... deeply inappropriate. But Regis was the one he trusted the most, loved the most. And it was more than that, otherwise they wouldn't be doing this. They were drawn to each other, despite who they were, seeking a bond and pleasure where they shouldn't have.   
  
Whether Noctis realised he was attracted to men because of his father, he wasn't sure any more. During puberty his thoughts and fantasies had been so entwined with that spark of starting to see Regis as not just a father—but a man, and a sexual being. Someone he was inexplicably, and giddily attracted to.   
  
It wasn't like Noctis never had crushes on other people—the first crush he could remember was on a girl in primary school, and there had been more like it. But he'd always held back from making his feelings known, or accepting the various confessions from school-mates. Regardless of how 'normally' Regis had wanted him to grow up, Noctis was still the crown prince, the next in line of succession.   
  
And even if his marriage didn't end up being entirely arranged, there was no question that Noctis had to chose someone of appropriate social position—and most importantly, he had to choose a woman, a queen. Comments about his relationship status reminded him often enough that he couldn't just have an awkward teen romance without the press descending on both of them. It was all so much, and unfair on whoever he dated.   
  
That he had instead ended up in his dad's bed sometimes made Noctis laugh hysterically. It was so irrational, would cause by far a greater scandal if discovered and leaked to the tabloids. And yet, in this case he didn't care. He wanted it too much.   
  
Noctis knew this couldn't go on forever, maybe not long at all. He would need to marry—a good political match, carry on the dynasty. And there was the fear that Regis wouldn't survive much longer, between the crystal and the war... The surest way he could forget these worries and sorrows for awhile, and bask in the affection of his father, was like this.   
  
Noctis tried to go slow despite his impatience. They rarely had time to go to bed together, so there were long weeks without these kisses and caresses. A few times Noctis had begged and persuaded Regis to a quick tumble before or after their Sunday lunches.  
  
Tonight they would have as much time as they wanted.  
  
Regis's cheeks were pleasantly flushed despite only drinking a little glass of brandy after dinner; his eyes were alight with humour, sparkling in the low light. Regis ran his hands over Noctis, with Noctis impatient and demanding to be fingered. He'd fingered himself in the shower earlier, but it felt better when Regis did it, and Regis liked to take care of him by doing it thoroughly.   
  
Regis chuckled against Noctis's neck. He teased his finger against Noctis's hole just a little, and Noctis squirmed, then flopped over to the bedside table to get the lube. He'd wondered before whether Regis kept lube on hand only to use with him, or if maybe, when they couldn't meet, his dad got his dick all slippery with it and fucked his fist thinking about Noctis. That thought made Noctis's skin all prickly and hot. He pressed himself against Regis's side, one leg thrown over him so his ass was easy to reach. Noctis watched in anticipation while Regis carefully poured out just enough lube to spread over two fingers.   
  
He traced around Noctis's opening with one finger, before slipping it inside. Noctis 'mmm'ed at each slow push and drag that opened him up, feeling the tension in his belly that meant his climax was already building.   
  
"Gods, the sounds you make," Regis murmured.  
  
Noctis didn't want to hold back; he didn't want Regis to think he was ashamed or regretted what they were doing. He was young and inexperienced, but he'd make up for it in enthusiasm. His dad also didn't make Noctis feel like he regretted returning his son's feelings and indulging him in this mess. They would both enjoy this as much as they could while they were able to.   
  
Regis was careful with the preparation, taking his time to make sure that Noctis was relaxed and open for him. He fucked Noctis with three fingers, moving at an almost agonizingly slow pace. Noctis could see the glint in his eye, the pleasure he got from dragging it out. So Noctis clamped down on his fingers, taking a moment to roll his own nipples between a thumb and forefinger. That earned him a smoldering look, and a twist of fingers against his sweet spot that made Noctis yelp.   
  
"Please, please, dad…"  
  
He felt Regis stiffen, his cock leaking where it was pressed against Noctis's thigh. Noctis felt hot all over, burning up and desperate. He was ready to fall apart, and they had barely even started. He didn't know if he could hold out.  
  
"Shhh, darling. You can hold out a little longer for me."  
  
Regis moved his fingers, thrusting shallow and deliberate for a little while, licking around Noctis's nipples to shift his focus. It only worked for so long before the attention to his nipples melted into the pleasure thrumming from the base of his spine.  
  
"Nnnn, I can't—" Noctis gasped, squirming on his dad's fingers.  
  
"So good… just a little more. Don't touch yourself yet."  
  
Noctis sobbed. He couldn't stop arching and trying to take more in. He wanted more, needed more. His cock was so hard and he needed to come so bad.  
  
He didn't even need to touch himself. It just took a shift of pressure from Regis's finger, and Noctis spilled over the edge, onto his dad's stomach. Noctis called out for Regis when he came, as he usually did, only this time his dad was there to watch him.  
  
Panting, Noctis grimaced at the mess, also frustrated that he'd come before Regis's cock was even inside him. Regis shushed him, kissing him softly.   
  
"There's time, darling boy."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but…" Noctis couldn't keep the pout out of his voice. He leaned over to reach for the tissues on the bedside table, and cleaned them both up.  
  
Regis let out a low, throaty laugh when he saw that Noctis barely softened before he was fully hard again. Noctis's thoughts were only fueling his arousal with all the other things he wanted.  
  
"Can I ride you?" Noctis asked.  
  
Regis hummed approvingly, his smile turning into a lopsided smirk. "Just as you like, my dear."  
  
Noctis straddled his waist, and Regis stroked himself a few times, spreading lube along his length. He rubbed the head of his cock against Noctis's opening, slow, deliberate, teasing. Noctis moaned, his hole clenching in anticipation. The slide of Regis's cock sticky and warm between his ass-cheeks was enough to have Noctis already on the edge of orgasm again, his dick leaking pre-cum.   
  
The initial push hurt a little. Noctis gasped, eyebrows drawing together as he let out a groan. There was the familiar discomfort of being stretched to his limit, followed by the intense pleasure of being filled.  
  
Regis reached down and wrapped his hand around Noctis's cock, and Noctis's whole body jerked at the sensation. He choked out a moan, throwing his head back, then he started thrusting into Regis's hand as he slowly worked himself down to the base.  
  
"Oh, Gods," Regis mumbled, arching his back when he was balls-deep in Noctis.  
  
Although Regis often seemed frail, and had problems with his knee, it showed that he continued to train in swordsmanship when he could, and had a lifetime of regular combat practice behind him. He couldn't pound Noctis into the mattress, but he remained strong, his lean torso still muscled.  
  
Supported by Regis's hands holding his, Noctis started pushing back on his cock roughly, a little careless. Regis tried to reel in his pace. Not too fast or hard at first, just steady, giving Noctis every inch of his cock. Sometimes staying buried deep for a few moments, breathing hard as Noctis's harsh breathing filled the room.  
  
"You feel so good, darling," Regis said, watching a shudder roll through Noctis's body. "My beautiful boy…"  
  
He moved his hands to Noctis's hips, and made him rise on his knees until he was almost all the way out, before pulling him back down shallowly, again and again. Then he pulled out and just rubbed the head of his cock against Noctis's hole while his boy whined.  
  
When Regis slammed all the way back in, Noctis came again, squeezing tight around the length inside him. Noctis's muscles jerked with each wave of his climax, his cock bobbing in the air, dripping onto Regis's stomach. Noctis was overwhelmed, oversensitive, crying out high whining noises. Regis loved seeing and feeling Noctis come, looking so shameless and sensual.   
  
"Such a good boy. So perfect for me," Regis groaned, slowly rolling his hips to fuck Noctis through the aftershocks.  
  
Noctis just fell apart, slumping limp and loose on top of him, still trembling.   
  
"I need to… lie down," Noctis said, clumsily climbing off Regis.  
  
"Of course. Come here, darling." Regis laid him down carefully, and then lifted Noctis's legs, pressed kisses to the insides of his knees. Noctis giggled. His legs fell open, and he drew his dad close between his legs again. Regis's slick cock slid delightfully against his opening, making him shiver.   
  
Noctis's lips hovered close to his dad's. Regis lapped gently at them, and then covered them with his own, sucked Noctis's mouth in a fervent kiss. They pressed against each other, captured in a long, hungry kiss while Regis's hands stroked up and down Noctis's sides.  
  
"Again. I want to come while I'm on my back like this," Noctis said, and Regis chuckled against his lips.  
  
"You are spoiled, my dear."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Regis hummed, pushing Noctis's legs further up until he was practically folded in half, on full display. He pressed into Noctis with one smooth, unhesitating stroke, and Noctis wrapped his arms and legs around him, wanting to feel all of him. Noctis loved feeling his dad's weight on him. Regis was careful not to drop his full weight on him though, mostly just at their hips.   
  
Noctis also liked lying on his stomach when they made love, even if it meant he couldn't see and reach out for Regis. He liked how the position had the most intense feeling of 'getting fucked into the mattress', and it rubbed his cock against the mattress.   
  
But like this, Noctis could watch the pleasure in Regis's face. He ran his fingertips into the short grey beard along Regis's jaw, traced the lines of pre-mature age, watched his dad's familiar green eyes focused on him, touched his soft lower lip among all that prickly beard. Reverent and playful at the same time, rediscovering and memorizing him. This man Noctis loved so much it hurt sometimes.  
  
Under the sex, Regis smelled like sweat and magic, something heady and familiar. The magic they shared, and which bound them. Noctis didn't know if he liked it. Instead he focused on his dad's murmured endearments, on how he was teetering on the edge of pleasure again. Regis breathed harshly as he fucked into him at a steady rhythm. Noctis was groaning almost continuously. He almost screamed when his body tightened into an arch—orgasm number three; dry but no less satisfying. Regis's surprised, pleased moan was gratifying.  
  
It was enough to leave Noctis feeling boneless. He was also starting to feel too sensitive and a bit sore. But when Regis pulled out, Noctis whined, adamant about wanting to keep him inside. He let the pout seep into his tone, and Regis hushed him. He gently moved Noctis onto his side, and then he curled up behind his son and pulled up the covers. He was still hard, but that was fine—he didn't mind waiting while Noctis rested.   
  
But he should have expected that Noctis wouldn't be content to leave his dad hanging. Noctis was stubborn and willful, but not selfish. When he felt the hot press of Regis's erection against the small of his back, he shifted and spread his legs, and tried to squirm his way back onto Regis's dick.  
  
"Keep going. Want to feel you," Noctis said, turning his head and nuzzling into Regis's bearded jaw.  
  
He was soft and pliant, and insisted he wasn't too sore to keep going. Regis sighed and slipped back into Noctis's stretched hole. But he didn't do more than that. And Noctis had lost the energy to move; so they just lay on their sides, comfortably spooning for awhile.   
  
Regis lightly caressed Noctis's body; kissed and nuzzled his head, ears, and neck. Noctis relaxed into it. Because he was sleepy, and the touches were so slow and soft, he dozed off a little. Regis was charmed by his sleepy boy, and tried to nap a little as well though he hadn't come yet. Not so easy when Noctis's sweet body was squeezing around him, and his face was buried against Noctis's sweat-dampened hair, breathing him in.  
  
Languidly, Noctis turned his head, pushing into Regis a little, letting Regis kiss his temple.  
  
When Regis got too frustrated, he started lightly stroking Noctis's dick, until Noctis was squirming and rocking back onto him. He was panting and half asleep, still sensitive and throbbing inside.  
  
"Mmm… fuck me, dad. Gods…" Noctis's speech was kind of slurred and slow with sleep, but he was clear about what he wanted. He wanted to come right after with that feeling inside him.  
  
"Sweetheart…" Regis moaned, pressing his body against Noctis's back. He held Noctis tighter, closer, moved faster.  
  
Regis stroked down Noctis's dick, from the tip down to the base, then kept going, running his fingers over Noctis's balls. He cupped them and gave them a gentle squeeze, which made Noctis cry out, and sent a shudder through his body that Regis could feel from inside him.   
  
Regis pushed himself up and between Noctis's thighs again. His thrusts become quick, erratic, needy. Noctis ground up against him, watching how Regis's nostrils flared, his eyes dark with want; Noctis had never seen this side of his dad before half a year ago, had never seen him drowning in pleasure. It made Noctis's heart hammer in his chest. He dug his nails into his dad's back, and Regis pressed his face against his neck. He moved his mouth to Noctis's ear and lowered his voice to a husky whisper to say his name again and again like a prayer.  
  
"'m yours…" Noctis whispered back, wrapping his arms around Regis's neck, hands shaky.  
  
That finally did it, because Regis let out a low moan, thrusts stuttering as he filled Noctis up. Noctis felt it and cried out, fingers gripping Regis's hair. His vision blurred as he reached his own orgasm, and his muscles all tightening at the same time, milking every last drop he could out of Regis.  
  
Regis was breathing heavily, looking down at his son spread below him, sticky and sated, and kissed him before pulling his softening cock out. He rolled onto his back next to Noctis and stared up at the bed's canopy, trying to catch his breath. Noctis snuggled against his side, and they lazed for a little.  
  
"Finally satisfied, my darling?" Regis wondered teasingly.   
  
Noctis sighed deeply, and nodded. "Love you, dad."  
  
A bright smile spread on Regis's face, laugh lines deep around his eyes when they crinkled.  
  
"And I love you, Noctis," he whispered against Noctis's lips.   
  
Noctis was smiling against his lips, before he nearly laughed, and kissed him again.  
  
Eventually they cleaned up and settled down to sleep properly, curled into each other, warm, safe.  
  
  
  
In the morning, they ate late breakfast together in the love-seat corner of the king's suite. They had always breakfasted in that sunny little morning room after Noctis would stay the night in the protection of his father's arms, after waking from a nightmare. Only these days it wasn't nightmares that had Noctis sneaking into Regis's rooms.  
  
They lounged side by side. Noctis couldn't stop yawning; he'd spent the night lightly napping between bouts of lovemaking until dawn. After that sort of night Noctis wasn't in the mood for picking at fruit and crepes. He sat there stuffing his face with bacon, eggs, hash-browns, sausage, and hot buttered toast, while Regis sipped his coffee and watched in fond amusement at his son's ravenous appetite.   
  
"Are you going to have any vitamins with your grease and carbs?" he asked.  
  
Noctis eyed the bowl of strawberries and raspberries. Then he gave his dad a look, and opened his mouth to be fed. Regis indulged him, gently nudging a strawberry to Noctis's lips. Noctis took it in his mouth, licking Regis's fingers in the process. Sweet fruit juice bursting on his tongue, Noctis leaned forward into his father's arms. The borrowed dressing gown slipped off his shoulder, and Regis kissed the exposed skin.  
  
"Will you let me have you again?" he asked, nuzzling against Noctis's hair.  
  
Noctis's face flushed, and he murmured, "Yeah. I was just thinking the same."  
  


 

 

 


End file.
